


Honeymoon Bliss

by derivedfromstrong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: Pepper and Tony celebrate their marriage by enjoying a much needed and well deserved honeymoon.** This piece is pure fluff, but please beware, this could have potential spoilers from Infinity War **





	Honeymoon Bliss

Pepper awoke to a soft sunlight in their room. It was a stark contrast to the blackout curtains that she was used to waking up in at home, but she wasn’t going to complain. Turning onto her side, she smiled when she saw her husband. Tony looked so peaceful - it had been so long since he’d had a good night’s sleep. Placing her hand over his chest, she gently stroked where his reactor used to be. “I love you,” she whispered, leaning into kiss his cheek. Closing her eyes, she lulled herself back to sleep. 

It was maybe an hour or so later when Tony woke up with Pepper beside him. Carefully moving so he didn’t jostle her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The sunlight was now bright, some reflecting off the wall art in the room. For a moment, he couldn’t exactly remember where they were, but when he looked down to see Pepper’s arm across his chest and saw the rings on her finger, he remembered exactly where they were. 

Just a couple days ago they had the wedding of the century, an event that had been years in the making. They exchanged vows in front of friends and family (and superheroes) on the compound upstate, the late summer air still warm and the trees stood out against the clear, blue sky. It was Pepper’s dream wedding and Tony was so glad to give her everything she wanted. After they became Mr. and Mrs. they celebrated long into the night. 

Now they were on the beaches of Bali, Pepper’s honeymoon of choice. They had discussed a few different places, Italy and France being high on the list, but Bali won. It was secluded enough where they could get away from the world and enjoy their private time together, but their private villa still had an internet connection - just in case. 

Feeling Pepper stir beside him, Tony rubbed her back, trying to keep her from waking up. But when her eyes opened, he grinned. 

“Morning,” Pepper sleepily smiled back. Nuzzling herself beside him, she sighed contently. 

“Morning, Mrs. Stark,” Tony kissed her forehead, smiling at her. He’d probably never get used to calling Pepper, Mrs. Stark, but the feeling gave him butterflies in his stomach every time. 

“Mrs. Potts-Stark,” Pepper corrected him. Of course she had no problem with the Stark name, in fact, she loved it and was only teasing with him. But she had her reasons for hyphenating her name and Tony was just fine with that, but that wouldn’t stop him from teasing her with it. 

Tony laughed and held her close. “Okay, Potts-Stark,” wrapping his arms around her, he pulled Pepper in close and she rolled on top of him. Leaning in to kiss her, he smiled against her lips. “I think we should go to the beach today.” 

“Considering we’re surrounded by one, I see no issues with that,” Pepper kissed him back. “But I think we should stay in bed longer.” 

“Yeah? I think we can manage that,” Tony grinned, laughing when Pepper kissed him again. Letting their love pour over, they stayed in bed for much longer. 

* * *

“Come on, the water’s nice,” Tony held Pepper’s hand as they waded out into the ocean. The water felt great compared the humid air. So far that was the only issue they were having, besides that, the rest of their honeymoon was amazing. 

Once they were far enough out where they almost floating, Pepper wrapped herself around him so he was carrying her. Leaning in, she kissed him again. “I wish the water looked like this at home. It’s so beautiful.” 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Tony kissed her cheek. The minute they landed in Bali, he had noticed how relaxed Pepper already was and now the sunshine was radiating off her body. She was gorgeous and he’d always tell her. 

Splashing him, Pepper laughed. “I feel like I’m just realizing how cheesy you can be sometimes. Guess I’m stuck for a lifetime of that,” she teased. 

“Only going to get worse from here,” Tony laughed before carefully dipping Pepper back into the water so her hair would get wet. 

Closing her eyes, Pepper let go of Tony so she was floating in the water. To think a few months ago everything had gotten so crazy, but now she finally felt at peace. As she floated, she chuckled when she felt Tony take her hand so she didn’t float too far away. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Tony spoke up, swimming next to her. 

“You’ve been doing a lot of that lately,” Pepper opened her eyes, looking at him. “So what have you been thinking of?” 

“Us. Our future.” Tony pulled her into his arms again, kissing her cheek. “I mean, we’re married now, so that checks one thing off the list. But you know… I’m still serious about that dream.” 

“About the future us’s?” Pepper smiled. She remembered that conversation in the park. Tony had been so certain she was pregnant then. Maybe now that the world had calmed down and everything was relatively peaceful again, they could consider making that a reality. 

Tony grinned when she remembered. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that  _a lot_. I think I’m ready for that. I want that future with you.“ 

The thought frightened her a little, but hearing how certain Tony sounded, Pepper couldn’t help but grin. “I mean… I guess a little you would be pretty cute.” 

“Or a little you… or both.” Tony leaned in to kiss her, but paused when Pepper moved her head back. “What?” 

“We’re not naming him  _or_  her after my uncle Morgan,” Pepper laughed before leaning in to finish their kiss. 

“I love you Pepper Stark.” Tony kissed her back. 

“Potts-Stark,” Pepper teased. “You’re going to have to get used to that." 

* * *

On the last night of their honeymoon, Tony planned a beautiful candlelit dinner by the ocean. While he waited for Pepper, he looked out over the ocean and had a moment. After so many years together, even with the hardships, they had managed to make this work and they were so happy. Tony didn’t want this feeling to fade, ever. Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Pepper standing there in the most beautiful sundress. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Pepper asked, watching the sunset over the ocean. “This has been the most amazing time.” 

Tony pulled Pepper’s seat out for her and waited for her to sit before he did. When she settled in her seat, Tony poured her a glass of wine while they waited for their dinner. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Oh you know. Just thinking If we weren’t already married, this would’ve been the perfect spot to propose,” she told him with a laugh. Reaching to take his hand, she squeezed it gently and smiled. “No, I was actually thinking about how I don’t want to go home tomorrow." 

“You know, we don’t have to,” Tony told her. “I can take you wherever you want to go.” 

Pepper stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and smiled. “I know and I appreciate that, but we have to go home eventually. I still have a company to run and you still have things to do..” 

“That is true…” Tony chuckled. “In that case, I’ll start planning our anniversary trip now. It’s going to be even better.” Looking into his wife’s eyes, he noticed how happy Pepper was and that’s what mattered most. He was glad their honeymoon was perfect. 

After their dinner, the two took a walk by the water and tried hard not to think about how much they’d miss the sun and the sand, but it was inevitable this time on the beach was coming to an end. Pulling Pepper close, Tony leaned in to kiss her. “You thinking what I’m thinking?" 

“Are you thinking that we need to finish packing? Because we have to leave pretty early,” Pepper raised a brow before leaning in to kiss him again. “I have a feeling that’s not what you’re thinking." 

“We can do that later, but first…” Tony kissed her back before leading her back to the villa. They probably wouldn’t get much sleep that night, but he didn’t care. As long as they were together, that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you'll take this story as an apology after the sad story I posted the other day.
> 
> ** reposted from my tumblr **


End file.
